Generally described, networks, such as the Internet, allow computer users to request and view content provided by a variety of other computers on the network, commonly known as content providers. Oftentimes, a content provider receives a request for content from a client computer having a browser application and returns the requested content, along with some embedded advertisement media, in the form of an Internet Web page.
In a first content delivery system configuration, the browser application requests content data from the content provider. In turn, the content provider generates a portion of the content data and requests the advertisement media portion of the content data from a third party server, such as an advertisement media server.
Generally, an advertisement media server returns both advertisement media corresponding to the content request and an Internet redirection reference in the event the user wishes to access the advertisement provider via the Internet. The content provider server receives the advertisement media and redirection reference and provides them to the browser application. Accordingly, if the user viewing an advertisement wishes to access the advertisement provider, he or she may click on the advertisement and an Internet Web site corresponding to the Internet redirection reference is displayed.
In a second content delivery system configuration, the content provider may be restricted from directly providing the advertisement media and the redirection reference to the browser application. In such a system, the browser application requests content from the content provider server. Instead of returning the advertisement media and redirection reference, the content provider instructs the browser application to obtain the advertisement media data and the redirection reference data from a third party server on the network. However, when the browser application requests the advertisement content data from the third party server, network protocols can prevent the third party server from returning both the advertisement media and the redirection reference. Often, the advertisement media is transferred to the browser application while the redirection reference is lost. In such an instance, if a user viewing the advertisement wishes to access the advertisement provider, the redirection request cannot be completed because the redirection reference was not transferred by the third party server.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for processing data having multiple portions and for transferring the data in response to requests for the data portions.